


Roshanna Chatterji does not like to be touched

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Movement (Comics)
Genre: Ace writer, Acephobia, Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, Gen, Nonconsensual kissing, Unrequited Crush, for the way this was handled, is an annoying thing when you're ace and no one is standing up for you, some annoyance at the comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Unrequited crushes suck, for both parties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Terrible title is also mine, I am terrible at them.

Mouse’s crush makes her very uncomfortable. Her teammates reactions expound on that uncomfortableness. Sure, she hasn’t come out to them yet, not really. But she wishes that when Mouse makes a pass at her, her friends were more concerned how it affects her and not just how it affects poor, confused Mouse. She is fond of Mouse, she doesn’t want to hurt him but she wishes people would stop encouraging him. She doesn’t feel like that about other people. She wishes she gave off a more ‘ace vibe’, apparently her dislike of germs, ‘don’t touch me’ and clear uncomfortableness with this stuff is not clear enough. 

Finally, after Mouse’s letter and the, urgh, kiss (she’s still not over that. She hates touching, she hates that no one is considering her feelings about it all but everyone keeps amusing Mouse about it), it’s clear to her that she has to stops relying on ‘vibes’ and just be out with it. 

First she tells Mouse. He doesn’t really get it, the way Mouse sometimes just doesn’t, but overall, she thinks he’s starting to figure out that she’s a lost cause. But it also becomes clear to her that unless she can direct his feelings elsewhere, Mouse might keep being hung up on her. So the second person she tells is Virtue. She probably should have told her before, but Roshanna is a private person and she was hoping she didn’t have to do this.

Virtue is very supportive and apologetic and Roshanna appreciates it more than she expected. Together they try to think of how to deal with Mouse and Virtue gets the brilliant idea to look for someone who likes rats and what place is better than a pet store? They spent a lovely afternoon checking out Coral City’s pet stores and when they meet Margaret, she’s perfect. They set up a meeting and Roshanna is genuinely happy that Mouse found someone to appreciate him the way she never would. So, happy ending for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 'let's write canon ace characters around Feb 14th' thing.


End file.
